Ganondorf the Great
by PhantomRolePlayer
Summary: Ganondorf and Alexander the Great are surprisingly similar. This is a collection of short blibs that retell Alexander the Great's history as Ganondorf in the Zelda Universe. My first fic too.


**Author's Note: **Alexander the Great in 327 BC was still conquering the Persian Empire and he came across this fortress called Sogdian Rock. This fortress was a top these huge cliffs and there was only one passage way into the city which was easy to defend. Alexander told the city to surrender but they refused and mockingly told him that he would need "men with wings" to capture it. This gave Alexander an idea and he gathered volunteers from his men who could climb the cliffs. The men climbed the cliffs at night and in the morning Alexander sent a messenger into the city to tell the people to look up and see his men with wings. The men atop had white banners that made it look like they had wings. The people looked up and saw Alexander's 'winged' troops and they were so afraid that they let him in. When he entered the city finally he met Roxana, which in some versions of the story is a princess of some sorts, and he fell in love with her and took her as his wife. Alexander never had any mistresses and the two other wives he had taken after her were only political so that the Persian people could not question his rule over them after he conquered them.

I have a weird head and decided that I would try to remake that tale and several others of Alexander the Great's stories but in the context of Hyrule and Ganondorf. :3 Anyways so in this bit of weirdness Ganondorf has finally captured the capital of Hyrule. The capital had similar characteristics of Sogdian Rock and therefore Ganondorf was having some difficulties with it. He requested entrance but he received the message back that the only way he would be allowed into the city was "if the goddesses willed it" Ganondorf knew that in the city the triforce of wisdom was being held and he suspected that the triforces would react to one another if he was as close as he was. So he caused the triforce of wisdom to react to his. (I imagine by creating a massive golden glow that lit up the skies at night) The people were so afraid that this was the sign the goddesses willed his entrance that they gave up without a fight. Ganondorf marched into the city and there he met the Princess... Anyways this was partially just and excuse to have Ganondorf and Zelda together and to be able to write history without a real plot. :P I might come back and fix some things and add the detail of the siege but that would just make everything longer than it already is so don't be surprised if I leave it there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this nor do I own Alexander the Great.

There was no screaming, only silent tears and sobs. There was no wild black smoked fires, only the controlled burning of incense braziers. There was no violence, no cacophony of steel against steel but instead the swords and weapons of the conquerors were sheathed where as the defeated weapons lay in a massive pile before the steps of the temple. Ganondorf's soldiers marched into the capital of Hyrule lead by their dark and illustrious leader atop his demonic black stead. The capture of the supposedly impenetrable city high in the mountains, protected by steep cliffs, narrow passages, and heavy natural walls was possibly one of Ganondorf's more satisfying achievements since he set out to conquer the world. Not to say that it had been easy. No the geography surrounding the city, and the ferocity of the Hylaian troops had caused Ganondorf to consider just burning the city down and being done with it. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so difficult if it wasn't for their commanding and intelligent princess. She lead her people with a skill and understanding the belied her youth. She was an excellent ruler by all accounts but she had a brashness that was probably a result of her age, a boldness that had been her downfall.

Ganondorf almost smiled, an uncommon characteristic on his dark features, at the thought of the claim that had resulted in his take over of the city. Really this princess had spirit, but it was misplaced at times. As Ganondorf grew closer to the castle, where he would finally confront the royals and take the crown, he became aware of the golden glowing of the triforce imbedded in his hand. He covered the glowing quickly with his left hand. It would not do to have the game aware of his power quite yet. True he now owned this city and the surrounding lands, but part of that take over had been the element of surprise.

His procession of soldiers halted at a signal from Ganondorf before the castle steps. From the back of his stead, Bucephalus, he looked up the steps and saw the figure of the princess. She stood at the very top, winged by two guards, standing proud and erect with her gloved hands to her side. He could see from here the warm glow of the triforce in her right hand. Yes, he had been correct in taking this city for he had finally found the barer of the triforce of wisdom. He was one step closer to his ultimate take over.

He dismounted his steed and turned to face the castle steps. The sun was beginning to set and it cast a crimson light across the buildings and people of the city. Ganondorf mounted the first step and began to climb the dais to the princess at the top. His scarlet cape wrapped around him, it's dark color and thickness hiding the triforce on his hand from view. As he approached he was able to begin to identify the princess's fine and light features. She had a slender build and her coloring was light and fair. Everything about her contrasted almost painfully with the tall, dark, and powerfully built warlord that ascended the stairs towards her.

She held her body stiffly, and her hands were clenched, with her azure eyes filled with a flickering burning life and pride. As Ganondorf approached she made a gesture with her hands and sent away her flanking guards who seemed unwilling to leave her side, but grateful that they would not be confronted with the wicked and powerful warlord. Ganondorf tilted his head so he no longer was looking directly at the princess when he was level with her. It looked as though he was going to stand before her but he did not stop. He walked past her expressionlessly but paused only briefly when they were even, the princess unflinchingly staring straight ahead with Ganondorf besides her. If she was offended by his offhanded and disrespectful gesture she did not let it show. Ganondorf allowed the barest of a smirk to grace his lips.

"I may only enter when the goddesses will it Princess Zelda?" whispered Ganondorf softly, towering above her despite her height. He heard her soft intake of breath as Princess Zelda received back the words she had issued in her confidence. It stung more deeply than she was willing to admit that her pride had been the downfall of her city and kingdom.

"Lord Ganondorf I was foolish to make the challenge. I had expected the Goddess to fight the darkness, not welcome it in." Ganondorf noticed that she flexed the hand that the triforce resided upon as spoke in her cold voice that was devoid of emotion. It was glowing now with a almost blinding light at his proximity. This effect the triforce pieces had on each other was what had lead him to victory.

"Princess Zelda, I now possess your kingdom but there is one more thing which you still hold from me."

"And what is that Lord Ganondorf?" she asked, coolly feigning innocence. Ganondorf gave a low chuckle and he suddenly shot out with his right hand and grabbed Zelda's wrist, revealing his own portion of the golden power while twisting her towards him. She fell into his broad chest and grunted with indignant surprise. Her blue eyes widened as she jerked and for the first time since he laid eyes on her she displayed emotion from beneath her distant mask. At his grip she widened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something undoubtedly less than flattering but then she saw the blinding golden glow was not only coming from her hand but also from his. Her full lips parted and she gasped. Ganondorf for a moment caught himself mesmerized by her vulnerable expression, and the jolted shock she was showing. He narrowed his eyes slightly and then once again focused on the triforce.

"So this is the will of the goddesses?" she hissed recovering from her shock and glaring up into Ganondorf's golden eyes. "You're the monster who has tried to claim the power of the gods as your own."

"Give me the triforce piece Princess. You no longer have any need of it." he said softly. His long cloak rippled around them in the stiff breeze. Zelda glared up at Ganondorf as her long glossy blond hair blew across her cheeks adding a kind of fierce wildness to her beauty. If she did not surrender the triforce willingly he would have to kill her for it. This would not make the people of the city or the kingdom loyal to him but it would also be a shame to destroy someone he held some respect for. He could feel her pulse beneath his fingertips and when her hair blew it carried her scent, wonderful and female, to him. He almost smiled despite himself.

"Never." she replied venomously, struggling against Ganondorf's vice-like grip but she was pulled back by Ganondorf once more a little harshly.

Nobody had been able to hear what was being said between the two they only could observe the obstinate stance the princess took, the closeness of the warlord, and how the princess struggled. The intimate image of the two figures together, silhouetted against the sunset with the golden light of the triforce pieces illuminating their face was a vivid one. It showcased Ganondorf's force, power, and cruelty but also Zelda's admirable courage, dignity, and own strength.

"Princess if you don't give it to me, I will lay waste to your city and your people." he said, drawing Zelda closer to him to stress his point, increasing the pressure on her wrist as well. He had live among women, being the only male of the gerudo race, all his life and as a result rarely treated the sexes any different from one another. They were all people and they were all in his way. At least that is what he understood. Strangely though he felt a heavy feeling in his stomach as he witnessed Zelda gritting her teeth from the pain of his crushing grip and the fear in her eyes. If it had been anyone else but the stoic princess he might have found some pleasure from her pain or he would have felt nothing, but not this. He narrowed his eyes this had to be a trick of the triforce of wisdom. Never had he felt guilty before about causing pain.

"Why should I give it to you when you will just return and do what you threaten to do either way? Even if I could remove it from myself I wouldn't if it was to go to the likes of you." Ganondorf eyes never strayed from hers as she declared this and he saw the truth of it in her words. He would have to kill her or find other means to procure the triforce. After hunting the globe for the chosen one of wisdom he could not wait and he had not qualms about spilling more blood.

"Then Princess you have left me no alternative." he said in a low rasping chuckle. He raised his free hand and curled it into a fist. Zelda could see what he intended and glared defiantly into his golden eyes unblinkingly. She sent a jolt of electrifying power through the triforce and down her arm and Ganondorf jerked slightly and grunted when the force hit him but other than that he was unfazed. He even laughed a little. "Princess that wasn't very nice. You're going to have to do a lot more than that to even scratch me." said Ganondorf coldly. A normal man would have been thrown off his feet if she had done that to him. It seemed as if the triforce of power simply absorbed her attack. That magic was really all she could do without the aid of the hero of time, or her artifacts of the gods. She suspected anything else she tried would be met with the same results and perhaps violence on Ganondorf's part.

The fist he held up became infused with a violet aura of dark magic. The observing people gasped and the guards who had left Zelda's side rushed forward to protect the princess but Ganondorf without even blinking, moving, or taking his eyes from Zelda's released a shock wave from around himself and Zelda which threw the men away as though they were insignificant mosquitoes. He raised his fist above his head and prepared to strike down the monarch when a rapid succession of thoughts entered his head. The magic around his hand diffused almost like smoke in the wind and he lowered it slowly. He unclenched his hand and very softly, but with a mocking edge to it, ran the back of his palm down the side of Zelda's face, caressing her cheeks before he let his hand fall to his side. Zelda shuddered with some repulsion at the touch, preferring his abuse over this intimate and almost gentle gesture of the warlord. She watched him warily to see what he was planning. He smiled at her in a manner that might have been pleasant, almost tender if you did not take in account the sarcastic upturn of his lips, or the gleam of scheming in his yellow eyes.

"Your people would not take too kindly to me if I spilt your blood on the castle steps." he whispered softly. "Although I am their conqueror, I suspect that I will need more claim to the throne than defeating your armies, and giving them a sign of the goddess's will before they accept me." he leaned in closer to Zelda whom he still griped by the wrist. She recoiled from his closeness but the gerudo placed a possessive hand on her back and drew her to him. To the crowd it looked as though the gesture was a desiring one as opposed to it's truth as being controlling. "What better claim could I have than being a member of the royal family? The only way I could do that is if..." Zelda froze from her overwhelming feeling of repulsion. Ganondorf felt her pulse race beneath his fingertips, more so than when she thought he was going to end her life. His closeness, the heat of his muscular body, and the scent of blood and death made her squirm against him. Which perked Ganondorf's interest as he felt her body against his. "If you became my wife." he finished, breathing the words into her ear..

Her body and expression screamed NO but the refusal had yet to escape past the lump in her throat of fear and surprise. Everything about Zelda reminded one of someone much older, but now Ganondorf could clearly see her youth in the light flush that had filled her cheeks and her inability to speak.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" he asked hiding his smirk poorly.

"No!" finally the word burst out of Zelda. "You can never make me marry the monster you are or relinquish the triforce." the heated hatred in her voice almost made Ganondorf laugh. "You cannot rule my people. They will never trust you."

"I don't need them to trust me. I just need you and your power. If you refuse me again you and your people will suffer. I will take the triforce from you and I will make sure the people obey me through other means." growled Ganondorf, his low voice somewhat threatening, once again squeezing Zelda's wrist as a painful reminder of her precarious situation. She was mortified by the idea of being under the dominion of the evil warlock, but the thought of him obtaining the triforce and then turning against her people was far worse. After her attack with magic she wasn't certain how she could break away from him or stop him. If she was still alive after the wedding perhaps she could figure out a way to protect her people somehow. She lowered her eyes from him briefly in her final defeat. She had no longer had any ground, what little she had after the siege of the city had been conquered and stolen from her by Ganondorf. She gritted her teeth and then looked up at him, the fire still burning in her eyes. This intrigued Ganondorf as he wondered what she possibly still could have to bargain with or command.

"If you do not harm my people I will marry you and you shall become king, but until there is no hope left in the world I will never fully be your wife or surrender the triforce." said Zelda with a fierceness in her words that Ganondorf nearly applauded her for it.

"Very well my princess, but if you ever do anything to betray me or fight against me, you'd better be able defeat me or else I will crush you." replied Ganondorf dangerously.

"Believe me, I will." she said evenly, already slipping back into the cold and impersonal princess he had first met. Something about this bothered Ganondorf, although he preferred submissiveness in his followers, her fire and the blaze of the triforce in her had been almost enjoyable. He pressed Zelda closer to him and before she could react he deposited a stolen kiss upon her lips. The kiss caused her mind to blur despite her anger and it tingled in her cells as he brutally pressed his lips against hers in a sign of dominance. He drew back and saw with some satisfaction that her cheeks were once again filled with a heated blush and the mask had cracked once again despite how she hated his very being. He smirked slightly but then very lightly kissed her gloved hand that he had held captive for so long, and then released her, taking a step back from her. She shuddered with her anger and disgust as she looked upon Ganondorf. Without warning she raised her undamaged hand and smacked him across the face, a feat considering the height difference, and then stood their breathing shakily waiting for Ganondorf's explosive raction. Anger flared clearly across his features and he looked like he might hit Zelda back but the rage was quickly covered by a crooked smile. She had more spirit in her than even a Gerudo woman and that smack had actually stung for half a second. Perhaps it would leave a bruise. Ganondorf chuckled low in his throat as he gave Zelda one last scorching look before turning, his cape flowing behind him, and signaled to his waiting army which quickly set about occupying the city. Several of his troops, his guard, and officers came up the steps after him, flowing past Zelda and they followed after him as he finally entered the castle.

Zelda stood there, not looking at anyone or anything as her guards finally came to her side along with previous members of the royal court, trying to coax answers and console the stoicly silent princess. She could not look them in the eyes or answer them, the shame was too great. Finally after the sun had set and she stood now only in the dusk did she move, shivering from the cold and the shock of what had happened. She turned to the castle behind her, the castle of her youth and of her family and almost couldn't bare to look knowing that it now belonged to Ganondorf, her primary antagonists, and soon to be master. She never wanted to step through the doorway of the place again as long as Ganondorf was to be under the same roof but she had no where else to go. She didn't want to face her people after she had let them down and submitted to the enemy. Her shame of Ganondorf's kiss, and her defeat was greater than her loathing of the Gerudo and so finally she entered her castle, followed by her guards praying to the goddesses for release.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. It was harder writing this than I thought. :P I'm trying my hardest to stay true to the characters but that means that some of the writing is chunky and doesn't flow so well. This is still pretty rough but yeah... I'm a little ashamed of the way I tried to write the romance. It is much easier with my own characters. If you have time tell me what you think and if you liked it keep an eye out for further Ganondorf the Great stories where I find more reasons shamelessly to put Ganondorf and Zelda together. I have no idea how Link is going to fit in here. Maybe he'll be the sickness Ganondorf dies of. :P Linkitis. A very deadly disease that turns your skin green and makes you unable to speak in anything more than grunts and screams... Hehehe... Yeah I'm done for now. See you later! Thanks for reading!


End file.
